A SHINING ADVENTURE
by bulbasaur2345
Summary: (someone tell me if this counts as a crossover please) the characters from pokespe go on dangerous and fun adventures through the pokemon world (evolutions, and stuff are just like in digimon) NO NEW CHAPTER THIS MONTH SORRY THOUGH! IM TRYING BUT I MESS IT UP EVERY SINGLE TIME


**A shining adventure chapter 1: THE GROWING SAVIOR IVYSAUR!**

"Hi my name is red and something happened to me a few days ago. And I want to tell you so listen closely"

**It all started back during summer….woosh…. my little sister and I were playing a game of soccer. She was in 2****nd**** grade while I was in 7****th**** grade**

**My friends blue and green came running up to me and showed me these items in there hands**

**They were just two spheres (I cock blocked you perverts) green's was white and green (of course) awhile blue's was black and turquois. They both told me that they were playing catch in the park and than the spheres just came out of nowhere and landed in they're hands. I didn't believe them at first but once I saw a red and white sphere fall in my hands. I knew they were telling the truth.**

**I looked behind me and saw that y sister was gone and left a note "YALL BITCHES HOLDING UP MY GAME NIGGA IM GOING HOME" I sweat dropped when I saw the note.**

**And then a gigantic black thing pulled my friends and i into a strange world.**

**'Why does this always happen to me' I thought as we were sucked in.**

"Ouch my head hurts" I groaned as I sat up

"YO NIGGA WAKE YO ASS UP" I turned around to see a small green plant bulb thingy sitting next to me.

"what the heck are you?!" I exclaimed as I backed away from it

"yo partner nigga" said the plant thing

"What do you mean? By partner" I asked as I scooted away from it

"As in I am never leaving yo goddamn side nigga. WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND BITCH?!" screamed the bulb thingy

"Okay. Okay" I said as I smiled sort of

"Now check out my stat screen!" the plant thing shouted at me

"What's that?" I asked

"This nigga" said the plant thingy

**STAT SCREEN INFORMATION BITCHES**

**Bulbasaur: rookie form**

**Special move: vine whip**

**Type: organic/plant type**

**Personality: rude/rash**

**"**Okay cool I guess" I sweat dropped when I saw its personality

"REEEEEEEEDDDD" shrieked a female voice

"Yes blue" I said without looking at her

"Look at this cute little thing!" she giggled as she showed me a tiny turtle

"Yeah what about it?" I asked

"Well look at this it showed me this little stat screen" said blue as she showed me a screen on her phone

**STAT SCREEN INFORMATION**

**Squirtle**

**rookie form**

**Special move: water gun**

**Type: water/reptile**

**Personality: calm/lonely**

"Well lucky you. You're lucky you don't have to Put up with a screaming plant thingy" said red as he sighed

"WHAT YOU SAY NIGGA?! I WILL SMACK YOU AROUND IF I NEED TO" shouted bulbasaur

"Yeah yeah whatever" said as I continued talking to blue

"RAAAAWWWWRR"

"What was that thing?!" I asked as a animal of some sort jumped at me and blue

**Stat screen**

**Persian: champion stage**

**Special move: slash**

**Type: normal**

**Information: this pokemon attacks unsuspecting foes for its dinner**

"LOOK OUT BLUE!" I shouted as I pushed her out of the way. I got a gash in my arm in return

"YO NIGGA YOU TOUCHING MY PARTNER?!" shouted bulbasaur as a light emitted from the sphere in my pocket

(Play this song while reading this part: watch?v=HVVcrV8zXgU)

A bright light engulfed bulbasaur as he started to evolve

"BULBASAUR SHINKA!" shouted bulbasaur as a light engulfed it ONCE AGAIN I may add

"IVYSAUR!" a slightly bigger pokemon appeared with a small flower close to blooming on its back

"You touched my partner. So I must end you" said the evolved bulbasaur as four vines came out of his back and shot out little seeds all over the Persian.

The Persian growned in pain as the seeds grew spreading vines on it.

Bulbasaur then proceeded to smack the shit out of that thing with his vines

"bulbasaur! That's enough!" shouted red as "it" changed back to its rookie form

(STOP THE SONG NOW)

"Red you should look up. The evolution..." said blue as she wasn't used to red shouting

**STAT SCREEN **

**Ivysaur: champion level**

**Special move: bullet seed (with a mixture of leech seed in it)**

**Information: this pokemon attacks its prey by shooting out seeds that stick on to the prey**

"Hey guys!" shouted green as he saw them in the forest

"I came when I heard yelling" green explained

"Good for you green, what else?" red said not even looking at green

Green showed a slightly angered expression as he looked at blue

"Are you okay blue?" green said and noticed a tiny turtle hiding behind her legs

"I'm doing fine green" blue said as she walked around

"You've crossed the line kids.." everyone looked behind and saw a giant bird flying over them

**Pidgeot: flying bird pokemon**

**Type: normal/flying**

**Special attack: hurricane**

**Information: this ultimate digimon flies around looking for unsuspecting rookies and champions to eat for dinner**

"bulbasaur HELP US!" shouted red as the pidgeot shot at the kids with supersonic speed. Before red knew it he had a cut on his cheek

"I missed this time on purpose…learn your place" aid pidgeot as it went into the air and readied its wings

"HURRICANE" shouted the flying bird pokemon as it cut through the mountain tip (which red and co. were backed into) sending the kids falling off a mountain

**A/N: well that was a good chapter**

**Next time we'll be covering another character**

**BTW: I probably can only get half of on chapter done every Sunday or that occasional Tuesday. So remember to wait at least a week before thinking about a new chapter**

**BYE**


End file.
